<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technophilia by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046768">Technophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Metal Men (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fucking Machines, M/M, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to use a fucking machine, one of his robots is upset that he's fine being fucked by that machine, but not all of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Magnus/Gold (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Technophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hank being fucked half to death by his affirmation bots was also an option but... this scene exists:<br/>https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/607618071363977231/722545384517271573/unknown-174.png<br/>https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/607618071363977231/722545385125576734/unknown-277.png</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No robots beyond this sign. That means you, Tina. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That had been the sign that Will had placed on the door to his room, not that anyone, especially Tina, had ever followed those instructions, and he was beginning to think that maybe he should have just engaged in a large, robot-proof lock. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With Tina on a mission though (an idea that he was considering happening more often, given that he hadn’t been accosted once in the three days she’d been gone) he’d thought he’d been safe to get out the fucking machine. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a crude machine, really just a dildo that’s movements could be controlled, but it had been so long that that would do. It wasn’t like working as the scientific adviser to the White House left him with a lot of opportunities to get fucked, his coworkers were all distant, and even though he had expressed romantic interest towards Darwin Jones, the man had seemed to misunderstand and called him a flake to his face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he just wanted something inside him, and this was the only opportunity he was going to get. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The scientist got into position, he’d been fingering himself for what felt like hours, trying to make himself ready to take the largest dildo he owned; even with all his prep, he couldn’t turn the machine on until it was fully seated because it would just move around and make things difficult and possibly do painful things to his insides. But he finally felt like he was ready, so he began to coat the dildo with the lube he’d just been fingering himself with. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Will pressed the dildo right up against his hole, trying to push it in, and taking a sharp intake of breath when the fat head finally breached him. This was going to feel so good, he thought, letting out a low groan as he began to push it further in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while to get it fully seated, but finally, he managed it, positioning the head so that it would be sure to hit his prostate every time it got pushed back into him, and then he turned it on. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sequence it followed was programmed to start off slowly and increase in both speed and depth the longer the sequence went on, so the first couple of thrusts were shallow, stretching him out rather than anything else. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was enjoying it a lot, though, the feeling of being properly stretched out for the first time in months, and barring an emergency or one of the Metal Men setting the building on fire, he had the time to properly enjoy himself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But then, almost as soon as he had finished that thought, the dildo began to fuck into him in earnest, fast and deep, with every single thrust pounding against his prostate. Will couldn’t help it, and he let out a loud moan of pleasure, one that, if any of the Metal Men heard it, would no doubt result in them thinking that he was in pain and ignoring the sign to come in and assist him. Will was just going to have to hope that none of them had been close enough to hear him because having your robot creations walk in on you being fucked by what was technically also a robot was surely the most awkward experience possible. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged up one hand, wrapping his fingers around his cock, and began to jerk himself off in time with the thrusts of the large sex toy inside him. He was close; he could feel it, just a few more moments. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A whooshing noise reached Will’s ears, one that he had been dreading. It was the sound of the door opening. The scientist swung his head towards the sound with wild eyes, only to meet the shocked gaze of one of his robots. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gold,” he mouthed because his shock had rendered him incapable of making any sound, “it’s not- I’m not in any pain.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that,” the automaton said, and robots were not supposed to have that much sass, Will had certainly never designed him to have that much sass. “So, you won’t give any of us the time of day because we’re robots, but you come in here and fuck a different robot?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not put a responsometer in my sex toy!” Will shouted, unable to believe that that was a sentence he had to utter. “It’s a rubber phallus on a piston system, not a sentient being capable of independent thought.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gold pretended to nod along. “A sentient being capable of independent thought would probably feel way better, though.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing how not true that could be, Will thought, but he was not going to be recounting his worst sex stories to his creation. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even anatomically correct!” Was what he said instead. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I’m not supposed to be anatomically correct! You said it made people uncomfortable!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It does! If you’re anatomically correct in a public street! Which you were!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he also remembered that when Gold was anatomically correct, he was quite big, and to be honest... not really anatomically correct, those proportions were not possible for any biological human male. If Will allowed this, would he be able to look himself in the mirror tomorrow? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that, for now, he didn’t care, Will flipped the switch of his fucking machine and began the slow, arduous process of pulling it out of him, the robot watching him with impassive interest the entire time. “Why don’t you prove your theory?” He suggested, rolling over to present his ass to the robot. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gold climbed up onto the bed behind him, having reshaped part of his body into a phallic shape. He spread apart his creator’s cheeks gently, examining his hole, which was still gaping slightly from the sheer size of the toy that had been inside him. It was also puffy and raw, and slightly sore, from the way the fake balls at the base had started to slam up against it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The robot didn’t have anything to say to that, just slid inside, making Will hiss at the sudden touch of cold metal against the most intimate parts of his body. It was a strange sensation, but it was also so good. He bucked his hips back, trying to take the entire length in one go because Gold was being too slow, but he just ended up being pressed down against the bed by one super strong metal hand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The message was clear, he was going to lie still, be good, and let Gold do what he wanted. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Tin would have been the better bet if he was going to fuck one of his robots; that one didn’t have a dominant bone in his body. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But then Gold bottomed out, and Will wasn’t capable of any further thought. He was just... so full.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>